itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Taglines
Many of the characters use recurring phrases that have become their signature lines. Descriptions "Hey-oooo!" - This is a common greeting usually used by Mac or Dennis, which sometimes evokes a "Hey-ooo" response from the rest of the gang. "What's up bitches?" - Another greeting that Mac gives, which he uses alone or following a "Hey-oooo". "Later boners." - Dee uses this line when departing from other members of the gang. She always says it smugly after something goes her way. "What's the action?" - Frank's tagline that he uses profusely in the episode The Gang Gives Back in regards to his constant gambling. "What's your endgame?" is also thrown out by various members of The Gang to determine what one of them is trying to achieve through their actions. "Don't give a shit." - This phrase is usually used by Mac, but sometimes other members of the gang as well. "...handing down life lessons." - This phrase has been used in a variety of situations by the gang. "...the thing/doing a (name) thing" - Frequently used to describe current or past schemes, i.e. "You doing a fake daughter thing? / You doing an AIDS thing?" (The Gang Goes to a Water Park). Also frequently used by the gang to compare their actions to an existing person or thing (Charlie's "Doing a Grieco thing" imitating Richard Grieco in "Dee Made a Smut Film") "(name) store" - Referring to an establishment, usually incorrectly, as a "store." Charlie does this most frequently (such as calling the welfare office "the welfare store" in "Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare") though Mac refers to "The hamburger store" in "The Gang Gets Trapped." "Goddammit" - Self-explanatory expression of frustration by all members of the Gang in virtually every episode. "Dee, you bitch!" - The most frequently-employed expression of irritation with Dee after calling her a "bird," for reasons both deserved and undeserved. Variations include simply, "bitch!" "You bitch!" "You goddamn bitch!" etc. "Hoors" - Pronunciation of a degrotatory term for sex workers, casually employed by Frank to describe his frequent use of prostitutes; he uses the term in a more pejorative sense to describe his late ex-wife Barbara, whom he almost always refers to as "my hoor wife." "I'm just playin'" - signature phrase of Dee's Puerto Rican "character" Martina Martinez, along with such phrases as "What's up y'all?" and "Why you actin' so stoopid?" Grounded in stereotypes about loud, sassy Latina women, they tend to induce great awkwardness during "Martina's" seemingly "improvised" bits. "Shabooyah roll call!" - Frank's attempt at a new signature phrase, regarding exceptionally large breasts. The term originated in the 1996 Spike Lee film Get on the Bus. "Pondy is the coolest!" - Frank's internal monologue regarding Bill Ponderosa, whom he holds in high regard despite all evidence that Bill is a depressed, suicidal loser. "The Golden God!" - Dennis' nickname (for himself) in high school, thrown out during his angrier rants; Dennis also tends to compare himself to beings from religion and mythology in his rants (including "the hammer of Thor" and "a demon's whisper") and has a vision that he is God in "Charlie Rules the World." "BEGONE!" - Dennis' standard dismissal of others when he is lost in thought or particularly angry, often occurring in his "Golden God" rants. "Why would you do that?!" - Frustrated/horrified reaction to The Gang's actions by either outsiders or towards each other. "The joke's on me!" - Dee's catchphrase when her stand-up career briefly takes off in "The Gang Broke Dee," which even finds its way onto T-shirts; however, it turns out Frank and the others (minus Dennis) have only created the illusion of her success. "Bird Law" - Nonexistent branch of legalese in which Charlie frequently claims to be an expert; though it often proves useless in dealing with The Gang's legal issues, it surprisingly gets Bill Ponderosa acquitted of the civil suit brought against him by the McPoyles ("McPoyle vs. Ponderosa: The Trial of the Century") "Science Bitch" - Phrase used to degrade scientists/the scientific mindset, used by Charlie, Mac, and Country Mac. ("Dumb science bitches couldn't even make I more smarter!") "Wild card, bitches!" - yelled by Charlie in his role as the Gang's "wild card" after he cuts the brakes on their van...twice. Uses "Hey-oooo!" - (Charlie Gets Crippled, Mac Bangs Dennis' MomCharlie Gets Crippled s up bitches?" -(Charlie Gets CrippledCharlie Gets Crippled boners." - (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off "What's the action?" - (The Gang Gives Back "Don't give a shit." - (Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare "...handing down life lessons." - (Charlie Gets Crippled, Charlie Has Cancer, The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 1)) Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia